Field
This application relates generally to methods of reducing the endotoxin content from a polyanionic polymer conjugate. In particular, the application relates to lowering the endotoxin content from a polyanionic polymer conjugate that can be useful for a variety of drug delivery applications.
Description
Amino acid-based polymers have been considered as a potential source of new biomaterials. Poly-amino acids having good biocompatibility have been investigated to deliver low molecular-weight compounds. A relatively small number of polyglutamic acids and copolymers have been identified as candidate materials for drug delivery.